


Not Gonna Die

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: The 4400
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid of the relationship between Kyle and Shawn. And all the parallels they both go through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gonna Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is not slash. (Though I do tend to slash them...a lot.)


End file.
